Unnamed
by BlackCat46
Summary: It's time to say goodbye. The students have their careers. All except Jerome. He's got the post school blues and there's only one way to cheer him up. (100th story on the website! :D) R&R, slight OOC, OC included. ONESHOT!


*I own only plot*

_Goodbye._

That was the only thought that hit every single one of the senior students as they threw their hats in the air. Mara was so thrilled. She could now go into her new career as a scientist. Joy was thrilled, she was going into journalism. Amber was a fashion designer in the making. Fabian and Nina were going to Egypt to be archaelogists. Alfie and Willow didn't want careers, they were going to go and travel the country in their van. Mick was about to hit the big time in sports. Eddie, KT, Piper, Ben and Patricia were going to set out into being a cool new punk/metal band. Victor had left them all to it. The only one who had nowhere to go was Jerome. He hadn't chosen a career. He didn't want one. KT's boyfriend, Alan, brushed a kiss on her cheek. "Good luck, Kara."

"Thanks, Al. I'll send you some postcards." She smiled and hugged him.

Jerome watched his friends, hanging back as they shared hugs, kisses and congratulations. Their proud housemother joined in, tears all over her cheeks. He walked out of the school and sat in the room he and Alfie had shared since Alfie had arrived. He remembered every nightmare he'd ever had and how Trudy would sit with him and tell him stories of her past until he fell asleep. He remembered his heists and how Alfie would go with him. Suddenly, a soft knock brought him out of his trance. A sweet looking woman stood in the doorway. "I thought I'd find you here. Are you OK?" Trudy asked.

"Not really, no." Jerome replied.

The kind woman's heart broke to see him look so down, especially in the very low light. "Want to talk it out?" She asked, closing the door and sitting with him, wrapping her warm arms around him.

"There's not a lot to say." He told her, his voice flat. "Why are you sitting here with me anyway? I thought you'd be out there, being flirted with by the guys."

"You have no faith in me!" She joked lightly. When it fell flat, Jerome politely chuckled. "No need to laugh at my awful jokes. Seriously sweetie, tell me."

He sighed. "I have nowhere to go, Trudes. And here's the first real home I've ever had. I'm not ready to leave. I love it here and I love you. You're more of my mother than my real mum was."

She felt the tears making a reappearance. "Darling, if you're not ready to leave, you can stay here. Providing you don't prank the kids."

He rubbed his head on her neck. "I really love you. Thank you so much, Trudy."

"I love you, baby." She cooed.

Outside, Fabian and Nina were the first to drive off. "We're really gonna miss you."

"Just keep in touch this time!" Amber instructed.

They shared a tearful chuckle. Fabian sighed. I'll miss you guys."

A big guy hug followed. The girls shared a tearful group squish. "Where's Jerome?" Mara asked.

"Here we are." Trudy softly spoke up. "Oh, my darlings. All grown up." She cooed.

She kissed both Fabian and Nina while they got into the taxi, tears streaming down her cheeks. Nina said "We'll write."

"You'd better. Oh, you precious kids. I don't know how to cope without you all being cheeky and greedy around me." She sobbed. "You're all going into the big wide world... I love you." She couldn't continue.

Fabian and Nina's eyes were filled with tears. "Now, Trudy, you'll set us off. We love you, too. You just never hear it enough."

Their taxi eventually got to drive off. Similar goodbyes were exchanged throughout that day. Jerome had to have a handy supply of tissues. That night, Trudy went to bed, teary and exhausted. Jerome took up a glass of warm milk. "For you. It'll help you sleep." He put the glass on the table next to her.

"Thanks, dear." She smiled at him.

That night, Jerome sat with her, stroking her hair and whispering sweet stories and singing the lullaby that his sister had taught to him. He liked to take care of Trudy for once. He finally felt like he belonged.


End file.
